


The Dungeon

by mistrose23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrose23/pseuds/mistrose23
Summary: Y/N reads rumors on social media about her boyfriend Chris Evans. The rumors are that he owns a sex dungeon. What happens when y/n confronts him about it and what happens when she finds out that it is true?DISCLAIMERA lot of people are sending me messages about the fact that Chris Evans (the actor) doesn't own sex dungeon and that the rumors were not about him. I know this, but thank you.This story is FAKE and it is not based on anything real. The IDEA for this smut came from a conversation that I had with some friends after reading the FALSE rumors about Chris Evans owning a sex dungeon.This is nothing but a fantasy / idea for a smut. I just needed a excuse to write a smut





	1. Introduction to the dungeon

It was late in the evening on a Thursday when I was sitting at my kitchen table with a glass of wine in my hand. Luckily, I didn’t have to go to work tomorrow and now I was waiting for my boyfriend who was coming over. As an actor, he works a lot and at irregular hours. He was still in the aftermath of the latest Avengers movie, even though it is finished now, and currently he was busy with a couple of projects. Yes, I’m dating Chris Evans.

We started dating a couple of years ago, when some mutual friends introduced us to each other. At first, I refused to go on a date with him, because why would a world famous, extremely handsome and immense kind and generous actor date me? A nobody? It took a lot of convincing before I went on a date with him. But the date was amazing and there were definitely sparks between us. So now, two years later, we were still together.

Right now, I was on my second glass of red wine, while I was scrolling through my phone. I decided to send a photo of myself to Chris, to tease him a little bit. I was only wearing some lingerie and a white blouse (that I stole from Chris). The blouse hung loosely around my shoulders, because it was unbuttoned, and I was very pleased with the outcome of the picture that I took. He could clearly see my boobs, my smile was inviting and because of the way that I looked into the camera, you could see a teasing glance. I sent the photo to him with the following caption:

“_I can’t wait for you to come home to me_.”

I grinned and opened social media. The fans knew that Chris was in a relationship, but they didn’t know who he was dating. When we made our relationship official, we agreed that we would keep it private. He was afraid that his fans would give me hate and that the paparazzi would bother me constantly. I was okay with it, only his family and close friends knew about me.

Within a couple of minutes, my phone buzzed. A smile crept on my face when I saw Chris his name on my screen.

_“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”_

An idea popped in my head. I hadn’t seen Chris all week because of his work. And I was a little bit needy. I tried getting myself off, but it didn’t work. I needed Chris. That is why I was so relieved that we could see each other tonight. The sex with him was amazing. In the beginning of our relationship, he was caring and gentle and our sex was mostly vanilla. But at one point, we started to experiment. We did some BDSM with roleplaying and we tried out dominance and submission. We both enjoyed it and I actually wanted to ask Chris to do more stuff like this, but I was afraid. I am not sure if he was into it like me (little did I know).

“_What do you mean? I just wish that you were here with me. Especially in my bed.”_

_“O, god, Y/N. Stop talking like that, you know I want you. I’m free in 10 minutes.”_

_“Good. I can’t wait to have you all by myself. I keep imagining all the things that you can do to me and my body. With your hands… with your mouth…”_

I got a reply almost immediately, but this time there was a photo attached. A moan escaped my mouth when I opened the photo. I saw Chris sitting is his chair on set, but the focus was on his lap and legs. Especially his lap. One of his hands was shielding his crotch, but I could see the obvious bulge.

_“Making me hot and bothered in front of my colleagues. Don’t start something you can’t finish, honey. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you.”_

I grinned. This was going exactly as planned.

“_I was hoping you would say that. I’m looking forward to a little spanking. But first I hope that I can suck you off, to show you that I am a good girl. Maybe we can even explore other things.”_

As I didn’t get a reply, I decided to go back to social media. I liked to go through the stuff fans wrote about Chris. Especially on Twitter, because sometimes the fans came up with the strangest and weirdest theories about him, but also other celebrities. After some searching, I found memes about him, people complimenting him about his performance as Steve Rogers and just fans appreciating him. But then my attention got drawn to a crazy tweet.

I read it a couple of times, because I wasn’t sure if I read it well. The fans were saying that Chris owns a sex dungeon? And he had spent nearly hundred thousand dollars on it? Oh lord. Of course, I shouldn’t have believed this, I mean, it’s a rumor made by a fan. Yet reading this, did something to me. What _if_ it was true? What if he had a sex dungeon? The thought made my body shiver. Imagine all the things that he could do to me there… Oh my god. Should I...? I decided to call him.

‘Y/N, is everything okay?’ he answered the phone worried.

‘Yeah, I just had a question,’ I started, and I downed my wine.

‘Look, sorry that I didn’t answer your last text, the director needed me,’ Chris apologized.

‘No, no, don’t worry about that,’ I replied quickly. ‘I wanted to ask you something else.’

‘Sure, sure,’ he said. ‘By the way, I’m on my way to my car now, so I think I’ll be at your place in 15 minutes.’

‘Chris,’ I said with a slight tremble in my voice. I was afraid of his reaction. What if he got angry with me? ‘I read some rumor about you on Twitter and I wanted to know if it’s true.’

He sighed, and I heard him unlock his car. ‘Honey, you know not to believe everything they say about me on social media.’

I laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, I know. But, erm…’

‘Spit it out, Y/N,’ Chris encouraged me. ‘You know you can ask me anything, how ridiculous some things are.’

‘There is a rumor that you have a sex dungeon in your house,’ I said without thinking. ‘Of course, I know that is stupid and crazy. And now I don’t know why I’m calling you about this, but oh well.’

It was silent for a couple of seconds. Did I scare him? Did he think I was stupid?

‘Chris? I am so sorry,’ I muttered. ‘I shouldn’t have called you about this. Naturally you don’t have a sex dungeon, I’m stupid. Just the thought of you having that... did things to my body.’

Chris let out his breath that he was holding. ‘Y/N, do you mean that? What you said at the end?’

I gulped. ‘Y-yes? But why?’

‘Do you trust me?’ he said, ignoring my question.

‘Yes, of course!’ I said. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘Can you come to my place?’ Chris replied, again without answering my question. ‘I think I need to show you something.’

‘Chris…’ I muttered. ‘Erm, yes. I can take an Uber.’

‘Great. I see you then,’ and with that, he ended the phone call.

Oh lord, what could I except?

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at Chris’s house. I didn’t even bother to change my clothing, I only buttoned up the blouse and put on some jeans. After I paid the Uber drive and made sure that he left, I walked up to my boyfriend his house. I already had the keys of his house in my hand and unlocked the front door.

‘Chris? I’m here,’ I announced myself and I waited for him in the entrance hall.

‘Y/N?’ Chris shouted. There was the sound of a door slamming and then he made his way down the stairs. A smile appeared on his face. ‘Hey. How are you?’

I smiled as well, and I reached for him. ‘Good, how are you?’

He kissed me softly after he embraced me. ‘Great, now that you’re here. I missed you.’

‘Missed you too,’ I whispered, and I squeezed his middle. ‘I need you.’

I heard him chuckle and he released me from the embrace, but he kept on holding my hands. He took me to his living room and we both sat down on the couch. His eyes were fixated on mine and he took a deep breath. I had a feeling that now was the time that we were going to talk about our phone conversation.

‘I need you too, Y/N,’ he began. ‘But before we go to that part, I think we need to talk about the thing that we spoke about on the phone.’

I nodded and the look in my eyes were soft. ‘Yeah. Again, I am so sorry to throw that rumor in your face like that. I-I shouldn’t have done that. I hope you can forgive me.’

‘Y/N, no, it’s okay,’ Chris reassured me, and he took my hands in his again. ‘I don’t know how the press found out… but yes. It’s true, I have a sex dungeon.’

I was shocked. It wasn’t a rumor. My boyfriend, the famous Chris Evans, did have a sex dungeon. Here, in this house. My body shivered again.

‘You have?’ I asked him, just to be sure.

‘Yes,’ he nodded. ‘For a couple of years. Y/N, are you okay?’

‘Yeah,’ I replied, and I shook my head. ‘I’m just a little bit surprised. Does anyone else know about the, erm, dungeon? And did you take anyone there? To... do things?’

Chris nodded again. ‘Sebastian and Mackie know. And yes, I took a couple of girls there. Not any of my ex-girlfriends. They didn’t know about it.’

Now I nodded, but slowly. I’m processing all the information that I’m receiving. ‘Okay, okay. Did you do things with the girls?’

‘Yes, we did only the things that we agreed on,’ Chris told me.

‘Why didn’t you tell me about it?’ I asked him and I looked him straight in the eye. ‘Were you ever going to tell me?’

Chris gulped. ‘Yes, eventually. But I was afraid of what your reaction might be. I thought that you are not into those kinds of things.’

I chuckled. ‘What kind of things? The rough stuff? Tying me up? Use toys? Spank me? Choke me?’

Chris’s cheeks turned red, but I also saw that the color of his eyes changed. Did I turn him on? ‘Those kinds of things, indeed.’

I hummed. ‘Well, I can tell you, I am into that. And that’s why I was surprised of you having this dungeon. I didn’t expect it from you.’

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, and he raised his eyebrow.

‘Well, I-I mean...’ I stuttered. ‘You are you! A giant goofball. You are so sweet, and kind and I just didn’t know if you are into rough sex. I always thought of you as a vanilla guy.’

‘Vanilla, hm?’ he asked, and his eyes turned dark.

Without a warning, he pushed me onto the couch, so that I was lying on my back. He pushed my hands above my head and he was straddling me. A shaky breath escaped my mouth. Was he really going to..?

‘You think I’m a vanilla type of guy?’ he asked. He caressed my cheek with one hand, but then he forcefully grabbed me by my throat and squeezed a little, while he pressed small kisses behind my ear. His other hand laid on my right hip and he also put a little pressure there.

I moaned softly while he kissed me behind my ear, my throat and my sternum. Afterwards, I realized that I should’ve known that I should’ve answered Chris. Yet, I was too occupied in enjoying the pleasure he was giving me.

He squeezed my throat a little harder and he bit my softly just above my collarbone. ‘Answer me when I ask you a question, Y/N.’

‘Sorry,’ I muttered. ‘Yes, Chris.’

‘You like it when I do this to you?’ he asked, and he squeezed me again. Also, his grip on my hip tightened.

‘Yes, o god, yes, Chris,’ I told him.

His hand slowly traveled from my hip to my stomach and he made his way to my pussy. I stopped breathing for a second. My panties were already wet, and I knew that Chris felt it. He moved my panties to the side and within a blink, he put one of his fingers between my folds. I moaned loudly. Slowly, he moved his finger and a couple of seconds later he added a second finger.

‘You are so wet already,’ Chris whispered, and he kissed me behind my ear. ‘Tell me your fantasies and I might fulfill them.’

‘Oh my god, Chris,’ I said, I couldn’t think straight anymore. His fingers were doing wonders down there. I couldn’t form any logical sentences.

Chris made a disapproving noise and he released my throat. ‘I think I told you something.’

I whined. ‘Y-yes, sorry, sir. First, I’d like you to fuck me with your fingers, while you kiss my neck and throat.’

The blonde man grinned. ‘Like this?’ He began to pound his fingers in my pussy as his thumb rubbed my clit. Whilst doing this, he also started kissing my throat. Sometimes he bit me softly. I was gasping, and I kept saying his name in pleasure. His mouth ended on my breasts, where he kissed the valley between them.

‘Yes, Chris, exactly like that,’ I said out of breath. My bundle of nerves was about to explode. I didn’t know how this man did it, but every time he touched me intimately, magic happened. I could feel an orgasm being developed in my core.

‘What else?’ he whispered in my ear and his fingers sped up the pace.

‘Next-next, you slowly make a trail from my breasts to my core,’ I whimpered.

He grinned and brought his lips to one of my breasts. Slowly he began to suck on my nipple and as a reaction, my back arched. Chris his free hand pushed me down and then he let it rest on my hip.

‘Easy, kitten,’ he chuckled against my skin.

He switched to my other breast to give it the same attention. When he started to suck again, I whined, and I reached for his hair. I got hold of his hair and I began to pull it. His reaction was a slap against my ass.

‘Hands off,’ he warned me, and he shot me a glare.

I released his hair and grabbed the couch. Chris made his way from my breasts, to my stomach, to my pussy. He was still pounding his fingers in there and rubbing my clit, but when his mouth came close, he removed his thumb.

‘What happens next?’ he whispered against my pussy.

I took a deep breath. ‘You eat me out.’

Without saying anything else, Chris pressed a kiss against my folds. He removed his fingers, but soon they were replaced by his tongue. At first, he gave me little kitten licks, just to tease me. It worked, because I was squirming beneath him. I felt my orgasm coming, especially when he took my clit in his mouth.

‘Chris!’ I moaned. ‘I’m coming! Please, let me cum!’

Out of nowhere, he slowed down and eventually he removed his mouth from my pussy. ‘No.’

I was out of breath and I looked at him with wide eyes. ‘No?’

He sat up. ‘No. Bad girls are not allowed to cum. And I told you that I _might_ fulfill your fantasies.’

When I examined his face, I saw mischief in his eyes. Oh, Mr. Evans. Two can play this game.

‘Really?’ I asked him with a low voice. ‘Maybe we should take this downstairs. I mean, bad girls should be punished, right?’

His eyes darkened and his grin grew. ‘Yes. Maybe we should.’

Chris pulled me from the couch and dragged me to the entrance hall. I followed him to the door that led to his basement. We held each other’s hand as we went down the stairs. We stopped at a door with an electronic lock. Chris typed in a password and the door clicked open. The blonde actor pushed the door open and I looked at the room in surprise.

It was big and surprisingly bright. Carefully, I scanned the place in front of me. There were so many attributes. I saw a big bed, a throne, one wall was covered with whips and sex toys and ropes, there was a sex swing, a bench and – is that a kneeler? Also, there were some things that I couldn’t identify, but I was positive that I would find out later, when Chris is done with me here.

Suddenly I felt Chris’s hands on my shoulders, moving slowly up and down my upper arms. He leant down and whispered in my ear: ‘What do you think?’

I shivered and I turned around. I locked eyes with him, and I saw that his eyes were full of lust. Mine were probably the same. Before he could do anything, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me. I kissed him feverishly and before I pulled back, I bit his lower lip. Chris moaned and when I looked at him, I noticed some blood on his lip. I grinned widely.

‘I think we should start.’


	2. Be my guest

Chris closed the door behind him, and he watched me. ‘We need a safe word. Or do you want to use the color system?’

‘A safe word is fine,’ I told him, and I smirked. ‘What about Captain America?’

Chris laughed and shook his head. ‘You’re on thin ice, kitten.’

‘Mango?’ I said, this time I was serious.

He nodded. ‘Mango it is.’

We stared at each other and within a blink, the atmosphere changed. Chris pushed me against the closed door and kissed me hard. It was more of an open mouth kiss, because very soon he was kissing my throat and he was making his way down to my collarbone.

‘I was thinking,’ Chris mumbled against my collarbone and he bit it softly, to leave marks. ‘You’ve earned some spanking, because you were a bad girl. You gave me a boner during a meeting. And since I was in that meeting with seven colleagues when you sent me that photo, I think it’s fair that I will spank you seven times. Do you agree, sweetheart?’

I moaned and nodded. I threw my arms around his neck and ground my hips against his crotch. He was already hard, I could feel him through our clothes. ‘Yes, sir.’

He pushed me against the door again, this time with a lot of force. My hands were above my head and I was panting.

‘Don’t touch me,’ he warned me.

I nodded again and watched him carefully. Chris left kissed from my jaw, to my throat and to my sternum. When he reached my breasts, he released my hands, because he needed his hands. He brought his hands to the buttons of the blouse that I was wearing. Instead of unbuttoning the blouse, he ripped it apart.

‘Chris,’ I murmured in awe.

He smirked and I couldn’t help myself anymore. My hands flew to the hem of his shirt and I pulled it over his head. I kicked my shoes off and I quickly undid myself of my jeans, and when I went for Chris’s jeans, he did a step back.

‘Not yet, kitten,’ he told me.

He took my hand and he led me to the bench that I saw earlier. When he noticed my curious glance, he chuckled, and he pushed me on the bench.

‘This, honey, is my spanking bench,’ he explained, and he pushed me down and he positioned my ass in the air.

I decided to let him do whatever he needed to do. He placed my legs on some kind of leg-rest and my arms on an arm-rest. Then he cuffed my hands. Slowly he put his hands on my hips and he removed my panties. I gasped when his fingertips briefly touched my folds.

‘You are still so wet,’ Chris whispered.

Because I was already cuffed and facing the cushion of the bench, I couldn’t see what he was doing. I heard him licking something.

‘Hm, you taste so sweet,’ he said.

He licked my wetness from his fingertips, that is so hot. I whimpered and I felt myself getting wetter. Out of nowhere, I felt a hard slap against my right butt cheek. A little bit embarrassed, I let out a moan. The slap stung, but it also caused some pleasure.

‘Count for me, kitten,’ Chris demanded.

‘One, sir,’ I whined.

He pressed a kiss against my butt cheek. ‘We agreed on seven, right?’

I nodded my head. ‘Yes, sir.’

Without a warning, he spanked me again, but this time on my other butt cheek. I released another moan.

‘Two, sir,’ I whispered.

Chris chuckled and he continued the spanking, while I continued the counting. He was true to his word and stopped after the seventh slap. He switched between my cheeks, but both stung and I bet they were red. I felt his hands caress my cheeks and he kissed them.

After a while, he uncuffed me and he squatted in front of me. He looked into my eyes with a soft look.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked.

‘Yes, I’m great,’ I reassured him. ‘I love this side of you.’

Chris smiled and his kissed my forehead. Right after that, his appearance changed. ‘You can choose the next thing.’

My eyes scanned all the objects in the room, but I was so curious about the kneeler. If it even was a kneeler. Also, I was very curious about the swing.

‘I can’t choose,’ I told my boyfriend.

‘Why not?’ Chris asked and he kissed my neck.

‘I want to know what you do with the swing, but also with the kneeler,’ I whimpered.

He bit my neck. ‘Why don’t we find out? Let’s go to the swing first.’

We both walked to the swing, it was located in the middle of the room. He explained to me how it worked, and he helped me into it. He strapped me in, so the rope of the swing was under my knees and I kept myself up through the grab handlers.

‘Do you remember how many texts you sent me tonight, Y/N?’ Chris asked me while he kissed my jaw.

‘I don’t know, three times?’ I answered.

‘Four times,’ he corrected me, and he put my earlobe in his mouth. He sucked on it and twirled it around in his mouth.

‘Oh, Chris!’ I moaned, the feeling was amazing.

‘Since you texted me four times, I will make you cum four times tonight,’ he promised.

He let go of my earlobe and he pulled on the rope of the swing. By doing so, he lifted me up and he stopped when his mouth was near my pussy.

‘F-four times?’ I asked, my eyes were wide.

‘You heard me,’ he stated.

Chris kissed my belly and then he started kissing a trail from my belly to my pussy. Because of the swing, my legs were spread, and he had great access to my pussy. Just like a few moments ago on the couch, he kissed my folds and every now and then, he pushed his tongue inside. It killed me that I couldn’t touch him and guide him. If I let go of the grab handlers, I would fall. His hands grabbed my hips firmly and his mouth did wonders. He sucked, licked and teased. I knew that he could let me cum by his tongue and he knew that. His nose rubbed against my clit and it made me scream.

‘Chris, oh my god, don’t slow down,’ I cried.

I felt the orgasm coming. Whenever he sucked on my clit, my orgasm came closer.

‘Chris, please suck my clit,’ I begged. ‘Please. I’m so close.’

He did what I asked, and he began sucking my clit. He felt that I was coming, because he hummed, and those vibrations helped me. I whined and moaned, and I came. My legs shook and I took deep breaths. Chris slurped up my juices and he licked me clean.

‘O god,’ I whispered.

He helped me ride out my high and he caught me when I released the grab handlers.

‘How was that?’ he asked.

‘So good,’ I mumbled.

He helped me out of the swing and I immediately dragged him to the kneeler.

‘Kitten, I’m in control,’ he warned me.

I shook my head. ‘What is the kneeler for?’

He watched me carefully and with lust blown eyes. ‘You know it already.’

I grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans to get him close to me. ‘Is it for bad girls to kneel on while they suck off daddy?’

Chris’s eyes widened and he gulped. ‘Y-yes.’

‘Very well,’ I nodded, and I unbuttoned his jeans

He kicked his shoes out and his jeans off and he watched me. I smiled, he was even harder than before. There was a very obvious tent in his boxers. I cupped his dick through his boxers forcefully and he whined.

‘Shall I repay you the favor… daddy?’ I asked him and I kissed him briefly.

Chris tried to regain his dominant position. ‘Kitten, I warned you. You are not in control.’

I raised my eyebrow. ‘Do you want a blowjob or not?’

Chris growled. ‘Get on your fucking knees.’

I shivered and I kneeled on the kneeler. Chris walked to the wall with all the sex toys and whips. When he came back to me, he held a blindfold and handcuffs in his hands. He stopped in front of me and he took off his boxers. His length sprung free and it touched his belly. His tip was furiously red, pulsing and dripping with precum. I wanted his dick so badly, my mouth watered. Without saying anything, he blindfolded me and restrained me with the cuffs. My hands were put behind my back.

‘You will make me cum with only your mouth, kitten,’ Chris said.

I heard his footsteps and right after he stopped walking, he grabbed the back of my head roughly and he pulled me to his dick. The head of his cock brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth willingly. I licked his tip and I already tasted his precum. Above me, I heard Chris panting and moaning. I removed my mouth from his cock, and I licked a line from his balls to his head, where I gave him little kisses. But I took him with surprise when I deep throated him. The head touched the back of my throat and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

‘You’re amazing, kitten,’ Chris praised me. ‘Keep going and I’m about to cum.’

He guided me with his hand, and he made sure that his length was almost fully in my mouth. My nose was pushed into his pubes and I kept sucking him. I pulled back and kissed his tip.

‘Fuck my mouth, Chris,’ I said.

Chris groaned and I didn’t have to ask him twice. Both of his hand held my face and he began fucking my mouth furiously. I gagged, but I couldn’t care less.

‘I’m coming, Y/N,’ Chris moaned. ‘You’re amazing.’

I kept up with his pace and I did what I could and within seconds hot spurs of white cum were shot into my mouth. I swallowed like a good girl, while he rode out his high. When he saw my face and some of his cum on my chin, he kissed me passionately to remove the cum.

‘How are you, daddy?’ I asked.

‘You were such a good kitten,’ Chris said.

I felt him unlock the handcuffs and I thought I was free, but he turned my body around. He pushed my hands above my head, and I felt them being placed on the upper part of the kneeler. The blindfold was taken off of my eyes and I blinked to see Chris standing in front of me.

‘Stay,’ he ordered.

He went to the wall with toys again and a few seconds later he returned with a rope and a sex toy. I didn’t know which one. He bent over me and tied my hands to the upper part of the kneeler. After that, the removed my bra and gave both breasts a quick kiss. Then he placed the blindfold over my eyes again.

‘Try to relax, sweetheart,’ he whispered. ‘After all, I have to make you cum three more times.’

I whimpered. Okay, I was ready for him. But then I heard a buzzing sound. Oh no. A vibrator. When the vibrator made contact with my labia, I cried. I was still a bit sensitive from my last orgasm and oh my god. Chris pushed the vibrator a little bit further into me and my back arched.

‘Chris, oh my god, keep going,’ I said.

What I didn’t know, was that the vibrator had different levels of vibrations. It came to me with a shock, when he turned it up a notch.

‘Chris!’ I moaned.

Every minute he turned up the vibrations and he also pushed the vibrator into me more. Sometimes he teased my clit and when he did that, I screamed and arched my back and bucked my hips into the air.

‘Chris! Chris! Chris!’ I panted. ‘I’m so close! I’m coming!’

‘You are?’ he asked, and I nodded.

In return, he slowed down the vibrations and I was denied my orgasm.

‘CHRIS!’ I cried.

‘Did I say you were allowed to cum?’ he asked.

‘N-no, sir,’ I answered, and my eyes were filled with tears.

He sped up the vibrations again and he moved the toy near my clit. I was sensitive and I was so close.

‘Please, Chris!’ I whined, when I felt it coming. ‘I want to cum, please!’

‘You want to?’ he repeated, and he slowed down again. He denied me a second time.

‘No, no, no!’ I whispered and a tear escaped from my eye. ‘I need to cum, sir.’

‘Really?’ Chris said.

‘Please, Chris! You’re treating me so well! Please let me cum, I’m begging you!’

Chris turned up the vibrator again and this time, he let me cum. I cried and moaned when Chris told me that I was allowed to cum. Pleasure washed over my body, finally I got some relieve. But Chris pulled me back to reality.

‘You know I’m not done with you yet?’ he whispered in my ear. ‘You still owe me two orgasms.’

My breathing was uneven. ‘What are you waiting for?’

He yanked away the blindfold and he untied me and removed the rope. He picked me up and he placed me on the big bed.

‘I have been waiting for this the whole evening,’ he said, and he stared at me. ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow. I’m going to fuck you raw. You’re going to scream my name and you’re going to beg me to stop. What do you say, kitten?’

Chris hovered over me and he watched me intensely. I must admit, the way he spoke to me, gave me shivers. Please, could he bang me already? The wetness dripped out of my pussy and I think he knew. If he wasn’t going to do something soon, this bed would be soaking wet.

I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and I pulled him closer to me. His cock was rock hard again, damn his stamina. With passion, I bit his underlip again and I pulled back. I moved my lips to his throat, and I bit him there, Chris hissed.

Now I was watching him intensely. ‘Did I fucking stutter? What are you waiting for? Fuck. Me. Already.’

Chris growled and he almost aggressively slammed his dick inside me. I panted and moaned. He was moving in and out of me so fast and at the same time he was teasing my breasts. He had one nipple in his mouth, and he was sucking it and biting it. Every now and then, he sucked the other nipple and he was massaging my breasts. I was screaming his name and begging him for more. Almost the whole time he removed almost his whole length from my pussy and then he slammed it back in. I gasped and I scratched his back with my nails. Chris removed my legs from his hips, and he pushed them over his shoulders.

Because of the new angle, his cock touched my clit and my g-spot amazingly and something snapped inside me. He moaned my name and kissed my throat. It was so sexy, him moaning my name and begging me for more.

‘CHRIS!’ I cried and within seconds I came.

But Chris wasn’t done yet. He was still so hard, and he wanted to release as well, he needed it. And he had to make Y/N cum one more time.

‘Give me one more, kitten,’ he whispered.

He fucked me so hard. The headboard of the bed banged against the wall. I started to feel overstimulated.

‘Chris, go slow, please,’ I whimpered. ‘I can’t take it anymore.’

‘One more time, kitten,’ he growled, and he watched me.

I felt another orgasm coming. I was close again, because I was still so sensitive from my previous orgasms.

‘Rub your clit, kitten,’ he ordered.

I did what I was told, and I started to rub my clit with my thumb. This made me moan and groan and Chris loved watching.

‘Choke me, daddy,’ I whimpered at I looked Chris straight in the eye.

Chris gasped and he immediately grabbed my throat. He squeezed it and god, it gave me pleasure.

‘So close,’ I whispered.

‘Me too, sweetheart,’ he said, and he released my throat a bit.

He kept slamming into me, and I was so close. It became to much, him choking me, him slamming his big dick into me, the overstimulation. I came without announcing it. I cried Chris’s name and I arched my back. I was on cloud nine and I felt so high. Chris came a minute after me and he released his cum into me. He kept fucking me until he came undone. We were both panting. Cum covered our bodies. I was out of breath.

After he pulled out, Chris crashed next to me on the bed. He held my hand and pressed a kiss on my forehead. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m fucking amazing,’ I smiled. ‘This was great. We should do this often.’

Chris chuckled. ‘Yes. It wasn’t too much?’

I eyed him. ‘Did I use the safe word?’

He shook his head. ‘No.’

‘Exactly,’ I said. ‘It was great. You were great. You gave me so much pleasure.’

Chris smiled brightly and he kissed me softly. ‘I love you, Y/N.’

I crawled into his arms and I sighed lovingly. ‘I love you too, Chris.’


End file.
